Scattered (A Hetalia Fanfiction)
by Rin-Sempai
Summary: Seven Girls From Around The Globe in Italy, Germany, England, Norway, Korea and Romania Find themselves in a strange situation. What Happens when they find their Hetalia Crushes Hidden in weird places? What Happens then? Will they be able to hide it from their Parents while Raising their Crushes and Trying to Get them Home?


_"Let me tell you a story, about 7 Girls who found Hetalia Characters at their doorstep. A tale of mystery and wonder. Shall I begin? Where shall I start. Ah, there. Across the Globe... Starting from Southern Italy, To United Kingdom, Back to Norway, To Romania, Then to Germany, Northern Italy, Finally the last stop at Southern Korea. These Girls must find a way to get them back home." The Girl with Black Hair Began to tell, she Opened the Book and Began to Read. _

Rin stared at the frozen clock, it just stood there as time stopped. She stared at it, Summer Vacation was ending and she just hated it. She looked to her clock in the Italian Breeze blew her brown hair from side to side. "Stupid Clock" She said, swiping it off her desk. "Rin, Do this. Rin Do That" Was all anyone would tell her, she hated it. Staring at the broken clock, on the ground as if Time Froze. Nothing but broken glass, the clock kept ticking. _Tick Tok. Tick Tok. _The clock would go. The Clock still ticking, she rubbed her eyes as she was about to doze off. She heard to door bell ring. Her Pizza was here. She scratched her head, walking downstairs. Leaving her Phone on the Desk and she Opened the Door. "Your Pizza is here Miss. 10.50 is your Total" The man's voice sounded plain to Rin. Like the _Tick Tok_ of her broken clock. She thanked the man and opened the pizza box and there, was a half-eaten pizza and Chibi!Romano sitting there. Rin's Eyes Widened as she said, "What are you doing with my Pizza?" She flicked his Forehead. "Ow, Stop it!" Romano screamed and he tried to kick her. Rin just stared at him. "What the... why are you here?" She asked Romano. "What does it look like?:" Romano said. "I'm obviously..." Romano stopped and realized he didn't know where he was. "What... Where am I?" He asked. Rin shrugged. "You're in a Pizza Box, In my House." She said. Romano pouted, "Where am I, I don't know where I am... SPAIN SAVE ME" He screamed like a kid.

Rin had a soft spot for Romano, she actually wished she could meet Romano but she knew it was impossible. He was a anime character, but he was here... in her Pizza box. She was all scared now. "Why are you..." She began, but she knew. He didn't know. In fact he's pretty clueless of the situation. _I guess he'll have to stay here a while_ Rin thought. She began to think, _Tick Tok _The time passed by. She walked up the stairs silently. The whispers of the night and day passed by her like nothing. Sitting in her room... stood someone she wanted to see. But never knew this could happen. _A Dream?_ She stood there and looked at her Chibi crush standing there, clueless as to what was going on. _Wondering. Confused_ She stood there. As more time went by _Tick Tok_ The Clock annoyed her. She hated it. She stood up and smashed the stupid Clock. No more Tick Tok. The Clock Truly went in... a Frozen State. Romano stood there on her bed. In Rin's Head she could still hear the Tick Tok as to what of her life would be left... Dust... Nothing... She Stood there... Realizing... You only Live once... _Regret. Pain. Forgiveness... _Rin smiled at Romano. "What do you want to do now? I realized. You only live once and you Should live it the best." She said. Romano pouted, "Whatever," He said, his Cheeks Stained Red. Rin smiled and looked at him as she patted him on the head and put him on her lap. "You're a kid now ^-^" Rin said as she gave a childish grin. "PSSH I'm NOT!" Romano argued. Rin smiled and said, "Let me tell you a story would you?" Romano nodded, "Fine. Whatever." Rin told him tales of different characters, storyline. And here's how it goes.

_In the Woods. Deep within the Forest.  
Lived something wonderful  
Light. Wonder.  
But also lived  
Fear. Hatred. Curiousity.  
One day a girl named Little Red Riding Hood went into the forest.  
She met a Wolf  
The Wolf told her things and tried to eat her.  
She kept going looking for her Grandmother.  
The Wolf Ate Her Grandmother and Acted like her to Eat Red.  
The Wolf Ate Red and a Man cut the Wolf up and out came Red and her Grandmother._

Romano stared at her in curiousity. He died. Rin nodded and closed to story book as she smiled. Good Night. And she went to sleep. Romano next to her. 


End file.
